This invention relates generally to plates which are employed for fastening insulation. More particularly, this invention relates to metal plates which are used in connection with an elongated threaded fastener for securing insulation to a roof deck.
It is conventional for insulation to be fastened to the deck of a roof by threaded fasteners which extend through a steel roofing plate and thread into the deck to fasten the insulation in position. Over a period of time, due to the spongy nature of the roof and other factors such as insulation shrinkage and compression, the head and upper portion of the threaded fastener will frequently pop up through the roofing plate. The shrinkage or compression of the insulation may be typically on the order of 1/4 inch.